You Found Me
by Beulahwigatherson
Summary: Annabeth Chase a Senior at NYU meets Peter a successful songwriter and hits it off with him right away. What happens when Peter turns out to be Percy Jackson the multi platinum recording artist? All Human, OOC
1. Meeting

_**Uncle Rick owes Percy Jackson, I own this plotline- don't steal it.**_

_**It's backkkkkkkkkk.**_

_**Slowing reposting some stories... I will be editing this as I repost and this will be rated T, not M like before.**_

Annabeth Chase a Senior at NYU meets Peter a successful songwriter and hits it off with him right away. What happens when Peter turns out to be Percy Jackson the multi platinum recording artist? All Human, OOC, Citrus

You Found Me

Chapter One: Meeting

Belief (Stripped Version)- Gavin Degraw

Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum

Back to December- Taylor Swift

* * *

Percy was walking toward Central Park sporting his usual disguise. A baseball cap covering his dark hair while his bright and highly noticeable green eyes were covered by dull brown contacts. He sighed as he pulled his phone out and noticed the ten missed calls from his manager Grover.

He probably needed to text him and let him know he was alive. Percy had basically ran out of the recording studio after the hundredth argument between his producer and bandleader. They had been in the studio since he got back to New York from his world tour and he desperately needed a break.

He tapped the message app with his thumb and started tapping away at the keyboard letting Grover know he was okay and really just needed a break. Grover was quick to respond telling him to take the rest of the day off, Percy smiled - genuinely happy that he could relax. He had been on tour for three months and was doing the last of his concerts in a week at Madison Square Garden.

Percy walked into the nearest Starbucks and quickly ordered a Venti Vanilla Bean Frap with a triple shot. The barista looked at him like she recognized him but shook her head when she saw the brown eyes.

He smirked, the brown contacts always worked. Before he left he winked at the barista and flashed his trident tattoo on his wrist. Her eyes widened and she gasped but didn't rat him out as he tipped his head at her and walked out of the door with his drink in hand.

When he walked into Central Park and sat down on the nearest bench and took a sip of his drink as he looked around at scenery. New York was so beautiful during this time of the year, the way the trees were turning from green to yellow then orange was absolutely breathtaking.

Before Percy had gotten his ticket to fame he use to come out here to write music and play his guitar, some of his top forty hits were a product of that time. He leaned back and looked around at all of the people walking, the runners who were getting their afternoon jog in, the business men and women on their lunch break, the parents who had children and the various couples.

Percy smiled at all of the normalcy going on around him, he had never wished that he could be normal again- he loved his life, writing and playing music was his thing but sometimes he needed to be on the other side. He needed to see how people still acted in the real world. Percy smiled as he watched a girl around his age sing silently and dance to whatever song was on her iPod.

He laughed as he recognized the words she silently mouthed, she was listening to one of his older songs- one that he wrote here in Central Park. She stopped at the bench he was sitting at and sat down at the opposite end, she pulled her headphones out but Percy could still hear the music blaring through the speakers.

She pulled out her phone and stopped the music and started tapping on her cell phone, her fingers flying across the touch screen keyboard. He watched her sigh and look up and around at her surroundings, her eyes widening when she saw Percy sitting on the opposite end as her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was sitting here." The girl said.

Percy smiled and pointed at her phone, "It's okay, I think you were a bit distracted."

She laughed, "Oh! Yeah, sorry... I like to listen to my music a little too loud."

Percy chuckled, "Me too, you have interesting music choices though."

The girl laughed, her unique grey eyes lighting up, "I don't really like Percy Jackson that much, just that one song really. My best friend is dragging me to his concert Saturday night because she won tickets from a radio show. So, I figured I should get caught up on his music."

Percy nodded remembering the meet and greet he would have after his concert, "That's probably a good idea," He laughed, "You wouldn't want to be upstaged by all the twelve year olds who will know every word."

The girl laughed loudly as Percy took another sip of his drink. "You're probably right."

Percy looked over at her, "I didn't peg you as the pop music type."

She smirked, "You can't peg someone you don't know."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Touché."

She held out her hand, "Annabeth." Percy smiled and took her hand in his, reveling for a second at the softness of it. It had been quite some time since he'd had contact with the opposite sex.

"Pe- Peter, My name is Peter." Annabeth raised an eyebrow but returned the handshake.

"Well, Peter it's been nice but I have to go meet my friend Thalia. We're buying new outfits for the concert." She frowned.

Percy laughed truly intrigued by this girl and her fiery grey eyes. Annabeth got up and went to put her headphones back in, he got up and stood in front of her. Annabeth tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, a questioning gaze.

Percy chuckled, "I'm going to be here tomorrow at this time, wanna join me?"

Annabeth looked at him for a moment longer as the breeze picked up and blew her hair in front of her eyes. Percy reached out and tucked the loose strand of her hair behind her ears, Annabeth gasped when she felt his fingers graze the skin on her cheek.

She quickly recovered, "Only if you bring me a Grande Caramel Macchiato."

He laughed, "Deal."

Annabeth walked around him and turned around walking backwards, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy turned around and held his drink up, "Until tomorrow."

Annabeth laughed and turned around as she put her iPod speakers into her ear again. Percy stood there for a minute longer watching her walk away, he smiled to himself and then shook his head. Today was definitely turning out to be better than he expected it to be.

Percy turned around and started walking toward the recording studio to grab his acoustic guitar, he felt like playing and maybe even a little writing. He walked in and saw that everyone had left except for Nico who was playing around on the Piano.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Nico asked when Percy walked into the sound booth.

Percy went over to his guitar, "I went out, I needed to get away from you and Luke. You guys were killing me with the arguing."

Nico nodded, "That explains the hat and contacts."

Percy had forgotten he was still wearing the contacts. "I'm just here to get my guitar then I'm going home, I might do some writing tonight."

Nico smiled as he played a slow beat on the piano, "That's what I'm doing to, we have a meeting in the morning about your new album. I'm trying to get some song choices together, so we have at least somewhere to start."

Percy sat down next to Nico on the piano and listened to the beat, "I like it."

"Yeah, I figured since this was your third album it could be a little more you. Less techno and pop and more raw, more piano and more acoustic guitar bleeding through. Obviously you still have to record what sells but we could include something more soulful."

Percy smiled, he loved the idea of allowing more of himself to bleed through his music, "Do you have lyrics written?"

Nico nodded and pulled out his notebook, "I just have a verse and a possible chorus, wanna try it?"

Percy nodded as Nico started the intro and prompted him when it was time to come in, singing softly with Percy to keep him in time with the music. Once Nico felt Percy had a grip on the song he stopped singing with Percy and just played as Percy closed his eyes to see if he felt the song.

_Belief_

_Makes things real_

_Makes things feel_

_Feel alright_

_Belief_

_Makes things true_

_Things like you_

_You and I_

_Tonight, you arrested my mind_

_When you came to my defense_

_With a knife_

_In the shape of your mouth_

_In the form of your body_

_With the wrath of a god_

_Oh, you stood by me_

_Belief_

Nico smiled as Percy finished singing the verse and chorus he had written, "You like it?"

Percy smiled widely, "I love it. I think its just what we need for the new album."

"Me too, I just need to finish it." Nico said as continued playing around with different chord progressions.

"Want me to stay and help?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head, "Nah, go home and see if you can come up with anything, we have a busy week anyways. You should get some rest tonight before the concerts this weekend."

Percy stood up with his guitar and fist bumped Nico, "Okay, dude. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nico returned the fist bump, "See you, man."

Percy walked out of the sound booth and went to the bathroom to take out his contacts. He put them in the contact holder in his pocket and then put his hat in his guitar case as well as the jacket he had on. He called his car, well really SUV, up to the front of the recording studio and prepared himself to become Percy Jackson again.

He'd had a fun afternoon of being Peter, of no one recognizing him but he didn't want to go home looking like Peter and give his disguise away. So, reluctantly he walked out of the studio and got into the waiting SUV. The driver drove him straight to his penthouse apartment where several paparazzi were not even bothering to hide.

He sighed, put his Ray-bans on and opened the door hauling his guitar out with him, not even caring if he hit one of the paps with it. He walked straight to the door of his apartment building as his doorman opened the door for him.

Percy ran his hand through his hair as he rode the twenty stories up to his penthouse. When he walked out of the elevator he sat his guitar down and grabbed his phone to order chinese. As he waited for the chinese to be delivered he pulled out his guitar and writing notebook and started strumming, trying to find a chord, a beat or a rhythm he liked. When his doorman brought his food up he had a beat he liked replaying in his head.

"Mr. Jackson, your food is here."

Percy looked up at his doorman, "Thanks, Will. Put it in the kitchen for me." Will nodded and walked into the kitchen. Percy went back to strumming and humming to the beat, singing softly as he started singing out different lyrics.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

Percy closed his eyes as he sang the words bouncing around in his head a little louder, testing them out- seeing if they felt right.

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

He opened his eyes and smiled, he grabbed his pencil and started writing what he had just sang. After he had marked the chords he wanted to use he started writing out the rest of the lyrics he had in his head. He felt like this was the chorus of the song not a verse, like the majority of the songs he had written he always wrote the chorus first. When he had the rest of the chorus written he tested out the entire melody.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Percy stopped playing and smiled widely, this is why he went into music. He loved pouring his soul into a song, it was raw and truthful and putting himself out there. It made him vulnerable because he put his entire self into his music. He set his guitar into its case and walked into the kitchen, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number as he pulled out the take out containers and chop sticks and dug in.

His mom answered on the third ring, "Percy!"

"Hey mom, hold on. I'm going to FaceTime you." Percy pressed the FaceTime button on his phone and set it on the docking station on the island in his kitchen. Just as his mom appeared on the screen Percy stuffed a huge bite of Mu Shu Pork into his mouth.

"Geeze, Percy! Close your mouth." Percy's mom scolded.

"Sorry," Percy said as he tried to swallow his bite.

His mom just laughed, "When did you get back in town?"

Percy grabbed a bottled water from his refrigerator, "Um, late last night. I would have come by today but I had a meeting with the band about my new album. I'll try to come by this week before the concerts this weekend."

Sally nodded, "It's okay, sweetie I know you're busy."

Percy took a sip of his water, "Are you still bringing Sarah this weekend?"

"Yeah, she is so excited!" Sally said with a smile.

Percy laughed at the thought of his ten year old little sister, "I bet she is."

Sally nodded and narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Percy smiled at his moms ability to see through him, being in this big apartment was beginning to feel lonely. He really wished he had someone to share all of this with, he was twenty three years old and had only ever had one girlfriend. Whom he broke up with a year ago after he caught her cheating on him.

"Yeah, I've just been writing some new songs. You know how it goes."

Sally nodded, "Okay sweetie, I've got to go pick up Sarah from school. Come over next week sometime, I'll make your favorite meal."

Percy smiled, "Okay mom! I love you- give Sarah a kiss for me."

"I love you Perce." He clicked off FaceTime, grabbed his food and water and walked back into living room to continue his writing.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth felt like a fool as Thalia made her twirl around the mirror in an outfit she picked out for the Percy Jackson concert this weekend. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror, it wasn't that she didn't like the outfit. Surprisingly she liked it a lot, it was the way Thalia was jumping around like a fangirl that had her rolling her eyes. Thalia had her in a grey floral skinny jeans, an oversized white tank and black blazer with black ankle boots.

"Thals, Can I try on my outfit now?" Annabeth asked looking into the mirror at her friend.

Thalia scoffed, "Sure, whatever."

Annabeth retreated quickly into the dressing room and tried on the dark skinny jeans and comfy tan and brown oversize sweater, she polished off the look with leopard print flats. She walked out and looked at Thalia who studied her.

"I like it but its not for a concert." Annabeth sighed, she was right but this outfit would work for her impromptu afternoon date with Peter.

Annabeth smiled, "I'll get both of them."

Thalia squealed like a little girl as she jumped up and down. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to change back into her clothes, when she was changed they went back to the check out counter and paid for her items before going to grab some dinner. Once they were sitting down in a booth at the little cafe down from the apartment they shared together.

"So, tell me about this guy you met." Annabeth smiled as Thalia got straight to the point. She had told her about Peter as soon as she met up with her but once Thalia starts shopping there was no stopping her.

"Well, I randomly met him at the park when I was on my way to meet you. I was listening to that Percy playlist you made me and sat down to wait on you to text me back and he was sitting on the bench I was sitting at. He made fun of my music and we chatted for a few minutes, when I got up to leave he asked if I would meet him at the same spot tomorrow."

Thalia nodded and smiled, "and you said?"

Annabeth smirked, "I said yes."

Thalia gave her a high five across the table, "What does he look like?"

Annabeth smiled wide, "Really, really cute. He had a hat on but I could tell he had jet black hair and his eyes were brown, he was tall." Thalia smiled.

They ate the rest of the meal in companionable silence, making small talk about both of their finals coming up in a couple weeks. When they were finished they took their shopping bags home and settled in for the night. Annabeth had some reading to finish but nothing too hard, it was her final semester of college and this semester was by far her easiest.

She took a shower and then climbed into her bed to finish her reading. Once finished she grabbed her iPad and started surfing the internet, she decided to google Percy Jackson. Since she had never really seen him before. Annabeth clicked on a website that had the most recent pictures, the date said they were from today. He had on dark straight leg jeans, a light green thin v neck t-shirt, two long metal necklaces and ray bans. He was getting out of his SUV and heading into his apartment, he didn't look happy.

Annabeth stared at the picture for a minute before clicking off of it, what a life he must live. Constantly being hounded by people who want more and more from you, having no one who really just wanted to be around you because they genuinely liked you. She hit the home button and then locked her iPad before putting it on her end table. She sighed and turned off her lamp before cuddling with her pillow, faintly wishing she had a boyfriend to cuddle with before she fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed before her first class, after class was finished she went back to her apartment and ate a quick lunch before grabbing her acoustic guitar and hightailing it to the park.

Not a lot of people knew she could play but she felt like having some alone time. Since she was meeting Peter there later she decided to go there now and do a little writing. It had been a while since she broke out her guitar and 'diary' as her mother called it. Her mother had always told her music wasn't an acceptable profession so when she graduated high school she decided to follow in her mothers footsteps and be an architect.

When she arrived at the park she found a tree near the bench she had met Peter at yesterday and sat down quickly taking out her guitar. Once out of its case she started strumming each string trying to retune it. Once satisfied with its sound she opened her notebook and started playing around with a song she had written after her first breakup her senior year in high school. She strummed the chords and started singing softly.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

Annabeth closed her eyes and allowed her mind to take her back to the hurt and pain she felt as she let her first love go. They were graduating from high school and going to different colleges and Annabeth felt like a clean break would be best.

Of course he had protested but she was persistent.

After a couple weeks he finally agreed to have a clean break but Annabeth never realized how hard it would be to let him go. When he finally stopped calling her she had missed him terribly and almost caved and got back together with him but her mother told her to stick with her decision, it was the wisest choice.

Annabeth often wondered over the years if she had never listened to her mother if she and Connor would still be together.

Would they be engaged by now? Or would they be married?

She would never know because he was married now and had a child on the way with the girl he started dating a couple months after Annabeth broke up with him.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night -_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time._

As Annabeth finished she heard a low whistle and opened her eyes to see Peter leaning against the tree in front of her. She blushed as she realized he had probably heard the whole song.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she put her guitar down.

Peter chuckled, "Long enough." Annabeth groaned.

"Great." She said sarcastically.

He laughed and walked toward her, "Actually... I thought it sounded great, did you write that?"

She nodded as he sat down beside her, "Yeah a while ago actually."

He sighed when he got situated beside her, "You're really good, do you want to be a musician?"

She laughed, "Actually I'm a senior at NYU... major in Architecture, this is my last semester. In high school I wanted to sing and write but my mom didn't think it was a good profession so I decided to follow in her footsteps. I really just play around with the guitar and sing my older songs... I haven't written anything new in a while."

He smiled at her, "Well... your in luck because I just so happen to be a songwriter... On the real. I have actual musicians who sing my songs."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

Peter laughed loudly, "I swear," He made a 'X' over his heart, "Cross my heart, hope to die."

Annabeth laughed and grabbed her guitar, "Okay then, prove it... Play something for me."

He smirked and took the guitar from her, "Are you sure? You might be blown away by my awesomeness."

Annabeth laughed out loud this time as he started strumming with expert fingers, she watched his fingers dance over the strings as a little bit of jealousy sparked in her eyes at the way he played her guitar.

Annabeth watched him play several different chord progressions before he started strumming a regular beat. She watched as the bands of muscle in his arms rolled and flexed with every strum and movement he made up the neck of the guitar. She had to admit there was nothing sexier than a guy who could play an instrument.

He started singing a song she had never heard but definitely liked, she swayed lightly to the soft beat and closed her eyes as his raspy baritone voice carried over to her. After he had played the verse and chorus she started humming in harmony with him. She opened her eyes as he started the second verse and saw that he was watching her with an unreadable expression.

Annabeth blushed and looked down, not trusting herself to blurt out something ridiculous to a man she had barely known for twenty four hours. She closed her eyes again and started singing the chorus with him during the climax of the song. She heard as he closed out the song and strummed the last chord, she opened her eyes and stared into his brown eyes.

She shook her head and smiled, "That's a great song."

He shrugged and set her guitar down, "I wrote it last night, one of my clients is recording a new album and needs new music."

Annabeth smiled and shook her head in disbelief, "That's so... cool."

He nodded and smiled widely, "It really is, I'm pretty much living my dream. Have you ever been to a recording studio?" Annabeth shook her head as he smirked, "Do you want to meet me at one tomorrow?"

"Depends, what are we doing?" Annabeth questioned.

He smiled, "Going to a recording studio."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Okay."

Peter grabbed Annabeth's guitar and put it in its case and got up, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "We're going to get coffee." She smiled as he reached down to help her up. Annabeth blushed as their hands touched, once she was up he pulled his hand away but held onto her guitar for her. They walked to the nearest Starbucks, Peter ordered their drinks as she found them a table. He sat down at the table she had picked just outside of the cafe and sat their drinks down.

Annabeth broke the silence first, "So, tell me about yourself Peter."

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "Well, you already know I write songs but I grew up here in Manhattan. I'm twenty three, my favorite color is blue, my birthday is in August, I have a ten year old little sister named Sarah, my mom is the coolest person ever, I love the beach and I'm addicted to getting tattoos." Annabeth laughed.

"What about your Dad?" Annabeth asked as she sipped her drink.

Peter looked down, "He's never really been in the picture, My mom and dad were never married and after I was born he never really came around. My mom got married to her husband when I was twelve and had my little sister a year later." Annabeth reached out and covered her hand with his.

"I understand completely, my mom left my Dad when I was two and moved here. My Dad lives in San Francisco and up until Freshman year I lived with him, my Father was the one who encouraged my music but when I moved here my mother discouraged it. My mother is not the easiest woman in the world to please-" She paused and looked into his eyes, "Sometimes I wish she wasn't in my life at all. That maybe it would be better than the constant pressure to be the person she wants me to be."

Peter smiled sadly and he turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers, "Well, I guess its a good thing we found each other then." She laughed as she felt electricity ignite between the two of them.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Annabeth asked.

"I have five so far," he pulled the sleeve of his right arm up and showed her the two tattoos there, a trident on his wrist and Piano keys on his forearm.

Annabeth reached over and ran her fingertips down the Piano keys, "You play the piano as well?"

Peter nodded, "Yep, and the bass guitar."

Annabeth nodded appreciatively, "That's awesome, I can only play the guitar." Peter laced his fingers with hers again and began rubbing small circles into her knuckles.

"I can teach you if you want." He suggested before taking another sip of his coffee.

Annabeth smiled, "I would like that," She sighed, a laugh bubbling up into her throat. "This is so crazy."

He laughed, "Us?"

Annabeth nodded, "I mean I just met you yesterday-" She paused and looked up at him as he spoke.

"And you already feel like you've known me your entire life?" Peter said with a smile.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "No! I mean I just... feel- this. You know?"

Peter laughed, "Actually I do." He finished off his coffee and twirled the empty cup in his fingers, "I don't usually meet girls like this and hit it off right away." Annabeth smiled up at him as she finished off her own coffee.

"Come on lets go walk." Peter said as he got up and grabbed her guitar.

Annabeth smiled and got out of her seat, "Okay- Hey! Can we take my guitar back to my apartment?"

Peter smiled, "Sure."

Peter led the way out of Starbucks as Annabeth showed him the way to the apartment she shared with Thalia. They talked the whole way about their lives and families, likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams. As funny as the whole 'I feel like I've known you my whole life' concept was Annabeth truly felt like that the longer she spent with Peter.

She already wanted to hold his hand everywhere they went and she definitely felt jealous whenever a girl on the sidewalk would look at him in a way a predator would. When they walked into Annabeth's building she prayed that Thalia wouldn't be home so she would not have to do the awkward friend introductions.

Sadly, luck was not on her side as she unlocked her door and saw her best friend at the kitchen table with several books scattered around her and Thalia typing frantically on the keyboard of her laptop.

"Thals." Annabeth said as her and Peter walked through the door. Thalia looked up with a dazed expression on her face, Annabeth laughed, "Did you sleep at all last night and how much coffee have you had?" Annabeth walked over and grabbed the coffee cup that was sitting beside her laptop and took it to the kitchen.

"I'm trying to finish my thesis... I have to turn in the second to last part of it Friday." Thalia said as Annabeth walked back toward Thalia and Peter.

"Thalia, this is Peter. Peter this is Thalia." Peter stuck his hand out as Thalia stared at him with an odd expression.

She took his hand but said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Percy Jackson?"

Peter laughed and looked at Annabeth, "Is this the friend that won those tickets?" Annabeth laughed and nodded then grabbed her guitar to put up in her room. When she walked back out Peter was sitting at the kitchen table with Thalia making small talk. Annabeth walked up beside them.

"You ready?" She asked Peter who looked up at her.

"Yeah," He got up, "Thalia, it was a pleasure."

Thalia nodded, "You guys have fun, I'll be stuck here finishing this." She grimaced and sat back down.

Annabeth laughed as she led Peter out the door, before she closed it she shot Thalia one last look who just gave her a thumbs up. Annabeth smiled and started walking down the stairs with Peter. The rest of the afternoon flew by and before they knew it was time dark outside, they had spent the entire afternoon talking and walking around New York.

Annabeth smiled and turned to face him when they reached her doorstep for the second time today, "I had fun today."

Peter smiled and looked at her, "As did I."

Annabeth shook her head and started walking up her stairs, as she reached the first stair she felt Peter place a hand on her arm and turn her around to face him. She was the same height as him now- being on the first step and him still on the sidewalk, he leaned forward slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll call you and tell where to meet me."

Annabeth smiled widely, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Peter smiled as Annabeth leaned forward, Peter cupped her cheek and touched her lips lightly with his as her eyes fluttered closed. It was a sweet, soft and chaste kiss full of promise, they didn't deepen the kiss but stayed connected for a few seconds enjoying the feel of the others lips.

Annabeth pulled away first and stared wide eyed at him, he smiled at her and kissed her lightly one more time before pulling away and walking backwards down the sidewalk. Annabeth shook her head and waved at him before turning around and walking upstairs toward her apartment.

Annabeth walked into her apartment and leaned against the door as she let out a sigh, a wide smile spreading across her face. She looked around and noticed Thalia asleep on the kitchen table with her head in her arms. She laughed at her friend as she walked to her room to get ready for bed. As she climbed into her bed she grabbed her phone to put it on the charger and noticed she had one new message. She smiled at the unknown number she knew had to be Peters.

_**I had a great time today, can't wait until tomorrow **_

_**xo**_

Annabeth felt giddy as she read the text and cuddled with her pillow, she hit reply and started typing over the touchscreen keyboard.

_Me too... sweet dreams _

_xoxo_

Annabeth smiled as she closed her message app and snuggled deeper into her pillow, what a crazy two days it had been. She went from single to dating a man she had technically only known for one day but felt like she had known her entire life.

Peter had come marching into her life with no sign of stopping, he was making her believe in love again. He was making her believe in her once hidden and tucked away dreams.

Annabeth felt truly giddy and excited about what was happening in her life. She couldn't wait to for tomorrow and she certainly couldn't wait to see what fate had in store for her and the brown eyed wonder who had unapologetically opened her heart to love again.

* * *

**_Until next time- WElaine21_**


	2. Belonging

**PJO belongs to Uncle Rick- I just wrote this AU using his characters. DO NOT steal or copy this story- just because it's fanfiction doesn't mean it's okay to copy and steal other's work. **

You Found Me

Chapter 2: Belonging

_Songs Listed in Order of Appearance_

_Troublemaker- Olly Murs/ Flo Rider_

_Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum_

_Love Me Tender- Norah Jones_

_Kiss You- One Direction_

_Red- Taylor Swift_

* * *

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip_  
_Got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two_  
_I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

_Oh oh oh..._  
_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_  
_That's your middlename_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

Days like today were the reason why Percy loved music so much.

He was sitting in the control room moving his head to the beat of the song he had written for himself but given to his friend Leo instead. Leo started recording his album a couple weeks ago and Luke had asked him to bring this song back out and let Leo listen to it. He did and Leo loved it, they changed the beat and added a rap part to it that Leo got his friend Frank to do. Now, here they were recording what would no doubt be a top forty hit for Leo.

Luke looked over at him and smiled as Leo finished singing the first verse. "Dude, this song is perfect for him."

Percy nodded at his friend. "I know, I'm glad someone got to use it."

Luke turned back toward the glass as Leo continued singing the rest of the song. Frank would come in next week and record the rap part and then Luke would meld the two parts together. It would form a seamless song that would give Leo the boost he needed in this industry. Leo was a lesser known R&amp;B artist that had released one album that had done _okay_ but he needed a hit song that would put him at the forefront of his genre.

Percy wanted to help struggling musicians to best he could, that's one of the reasons he had offered the bring Annabeth to the recording studio today. Annabeth was amazing, the song he had heard her sing yesterday was beyond phenomenal and when he had sung "Just a Kiss" for her he was even more blown away with her harmony.

She had picked up the lyrics and beat after just one chorus and verse and had started singing with him, that was when his plan had started forming. He was going to bring her here today and hopefully get her to sing a duet with him and record it. If Grover and Luke liked it he wanted to perform it at the concert this weekend as the closing act.

Of course that meant telling Annabeth who he really was and that part of the plan he was still at a loss for. He didn't want to tell her and ruin everything that had been happening between the two of them the last few days. Percy truly felt like he had met someone with whom he had true potential with.

Even if he had only known her for a couple days, he really felt a connection with her. As cliche and corny as it sounded he really didn't want to mess up what he had going on with Annabeth.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

Luke pressed the speaker button. "Dude, that was it. I'm telling you, it was awesome."

Leo smiled and took his headphones off and walked into the sound booth, he fist bumped Percy and sat down in the chair beside Luke.

"So, how was it?" Leo asked Percy as Luke pressed several buttons and pushed up several volume control levers.

"It was good, dude. I think its just what you need." Percy smiled at Leo. "Reyna will probably want to release that as your first single." Reyna was Leo's manager.

Leo nodded, "I hope so, that song is sick."

Leo grabbed a bottled water and took a sip of it as Luke turned toward them. "Percy, have you written anymore songs for your new album?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually recording one later today for you and Grover to listen to." Luke smiled, as a producer he was always excited about the prospect of new music.

Percy sat up. "Alright, I have got to go."

Leo fist bumped him and Luke nodded as he started replaying the song over again for Leo to listen to. Percy gestured for Luke to follow him out of the door once the song was replaying for Leo.

"Whats up, dude?" Luke asked when they standing in front of the closed door to the sound booth.

Percy looked around before he started talking. "I'm bringing someone back here with me when I return but she doesn't know I'm Percy Jackson."

Luke grinned. "She?"

"Yes. She. I told her my name is Peter. So, if you see us here later- which I'm sure you will please say Peter and not Percy."

Luke looked confused for a moment. "If she thinks your Peter then why are you bringing her here?"

"She thinks I'm a song writer named Peter who has brown eyes with no correlation to Percy Jackson."

Understanding filled Luke's face. "Oh, that's why she didn't recognize you when you met her, right? You're sporting brown contacts these days."

Percy nodded, "Okay dude. I won't say anything, have you told Nico? Or do you want me to spread the news."

Percy muttered a curse. "Yeah I forgot about the guys. Just make sure no one calls me Percy this afternoon. I will owe you big time."

Luke grinned wide. "Damn right you will."

Percy rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall, he called over his shoulder. "Thanks dude."

Luke opened the sound booth door. "No problem, man."

Percy walked down the hall and toward the bathroom to change into _Peter_. He had used this disguise more in the last two days than he ever had. When he was finished changing he walked out of the building and toward the cafe he was meeting Annabeth at.

Percy smiled as he passed the paparazzi staked outside the studio- they didn't even give him a second glance as he walked through the big glass doors of Olympic records. When he opened the door to the cafe he automatically started searching for Annabeth's blonde hair.

The entire walk over here he couldn't stop thinking about the insanity of the entire situation. Who in their right mind meets a stranger and feels like this after two dates? Percy smiled as he spotted her wild curls in a booth in the back of the cafe, he walked up to her.

"Annabeth." Percy said.

Annabeth looked up from her cell phone and beamed at him. "Peter." He laughed and sat down opposite her.

"How was work?" Annabeth asked as she put her cell phone in her purse.

Percy smiled. "It was great, my friend Leo recorded one of my songs."

Annabeth smiled and asked, "Leo Valdez?" Percy nodded and smiled.

"You've heard of him?" Percy asked as the waitress walked over and took their order.

"Yeah, I liked his first album." She said when the waitress left the table. Percy smiled, happy that she knew of Leo and could recognize talent and not just the next big thing.

"Yeah, he transferred over to our record label and got a new manager. We're hopefully going to relaunch his music career next year sometime. I'm helping him write and produce a few songs on his new album." Percy said as the waitress walked over and delivered their drinks and bread basket.

Annabeth broke off a piece of the bread, "Yeah, I found his album by mistake but ended up liking it... a lot."

Percy took a sip of his drink, "Yeah, his last record label were morons. They didn't even give his album the advertisement it needed to succeed and then when it didn't do so well they dropped him. I found him singing in a bar several months ago and brought my friend Luke over to listen to him. We both agreed to help him get his big break and now we're recording his new album, which is going insanely well. Today he recorded a sick song, it will probably be the first song released from the album."

Annabeth nodded and took a sip of her drink. "That's so cool. Seriously. As much as I love architecture.. The last few days I've been having problems focusing in class because I kind of want to write again."

She blushed and looked down, Percy was pretty sure he had never seen anything more adorable in his entire life. "I have you to thank for that… you've kind of reminded me of the dreams I had in high school."

Percy couldn't stop his hand from reaching over and grasping hers, she grinned up at him. "You're incredibly talented." He laced his fingers with hers. "I'm excited about taking you to the recording studio today."

"You're excited?" She pointed to herself. "I'm way more excited... I've always wanted to see an actual recording booth."

Percy smiled and kept their hands joined as they continued talking, before long their food came and they ate in companionable silence- making jokes or commenting on the occasional thought. Although, Percy did glance at Annabeth often- watching the way she would move her hair out of her eyes or blush when she caught him staring.

After they had finished eating he paid for them and led her out of the cafe. Percy felt like he no longer had control of his body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him before she snuggled deeper into his side. Percy kissed the side of her hair and tried to hide his too wide grin. As they walked down the street he wondered if two days was long enough to know someone because he already felt like he knew Annabeth better than he knew himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth was pretty sure she had never seen anything more amazing in her entire life as they stood outside of Olympic Records. The building was huge and the outside alone looked like a fortress and a shrine but sleek and modern at the same time.

When they walked through the double glass doors Annabeth was greeted by a warm vanilla scent and classic decor with mahogany coffee tables and plush cream couches. Peter walked them toward a door without even chancing a glance at the receptionists, who paid them no attention.

Annabeth wondered if Peter really carried that much weight around here? To come and go as he pleased. She shrugged at her own question as she allowed Peter to lead her down a long hallway- their fingers intertwined together. She looked at the walls as picture after picture of Percy Jackson passed by them. Most of them his accomplishments and awards, all of the albums and singles that had ever gone platinum or gold.

Annabeth shook her head as Peter stopped in front of a solid wood door and turned to Annabeth and smiled. "You ready?"

She smiled. "Uh... Yeah?" She shook her head and said more firmly. "Yes." If she was being honest with herself she was a tad bit overwhelmed with what was happening at the moment.

Peter chuckled and tightened his grip on her hand. "It's okay, take a deep breath. I was like this my first time here."

He opened the door and led her inside, Annabeth looked around with wide eyes as she walked into the control room of the record booth. The room was huge, with a couch on the back wall and a long sound board with tons of controls.

Peter walked into the actual record booth and to the baby grand piano into the center of the room. Annabeth followed and sat beside him on the bench in front of the piano. Peter started playing and humming as Annabeth closed her eyes. She was starting to love the sound of his voice- his deep raspy baritone voice was calming. She laid her head on his shoulder as his fingers danced over the keys, she only opened her eyes when she heard the music stop.

Annabeth looked up at him. "This is amazing…. seriously."

He laughed and took his hat off. Annabeth stared at him for a minute, it was honestly the first time she had seen him without his usual backwards baseball cap on. She picked up her hand and ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

Peter tensed and looked at her with wide eyes.

She pulled her hand back. "Sorry... It's just the first time I've seen you without a hat on."

Peter smiled and caught her hand, placing a kiss on her wrist. "It's okay.. I just wasn't expecting it."

He leaned down slowly, Annabeth smiled and leaned up as their lips touched in the same sweet way he had kissed her last night.

Peter pulled away first and turned back to the piano. "Give me your hands."

Annabeth placed her hands in his and he placed them on the piano keys. "Okay, this is C-" He placed her thumb, index finger and ring ringer of her right hand on three different white keys in front of her.

"This is a major chord." Annabeth nodded as he moved his hand from hers. Annabeth pressed down on it and it made a sound that didn't sound terrible, she beamed up at Peter.

"If you're this excited over one chord then I can't imagine how your going to be when you learn all of the major chords." Annabeth laughed loudly for a moment.

"Shut up."

Peter smiled. "Actually, do you remember that song I sang to you yesterday?" Annabeth nodded, slowly- wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking you could help me sing it. When I was writing it the other night I kind of saw it as a duet and before I can present it to the client it needs to be recorded the way it's suppose to be performed."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide eyed, "You want me to help you?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I would like for you to."

Annabeth thought about for a moment, that song was amazing but she wasn't sure if she could do it. Maybe he could play it on the piano and they could practice it several hundred times before they recorded it. She looked up at him and into the brown eyes she was certain could see straight through her.

"Can we practice several thousand times?" Peter laughed and started moving his fingers over the piano, humming along to the song he wrote the other night.

"Do you remember the words?" Peter asked.

Annabeth vaguely remembered the chorus but definitely not the verse. "Kind of, do you have words."

Peter nodded and got up from the piano bench and walked back in the sound booth. When he walked back out he had two sheets of white paper, he handed them to her and sat back down.

Annabeth studied the lyrics as he started playing again. "You go first and I'll just come in whenever I feel comfortable- then we can decided which parts."

They practiced for about an hour and half before Annabeth felt comfortable with it. When she was finally happy with the way she sounded Peter started adding in his voice at certain points and really just harmonizing with her.

At the end of the hour and a half Annabeth spoke up. "You do realize I'm singing majority of this song with you coming in every now and then." Peter shrugged as he got up and headed back into the sound booth, he came back a couple moments later with two bottles of water, "I'll take a verse if you want me to."

He sat back down beside her. "Why don't you sing the second half of the first verse."

Peter nodded at her and started playing again. Annabeth started the first verse and as she sang she looked at Peter. She didn't need the paper that had the words on it, she knew the words by heart after the last hour and half.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

She pointed to him when she wanted him to come in, Peter started singing when she instructed him to.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

Peter smiled at her as they sang together, which Annabeth interpreted as a good thing.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Annabeth smiled widely at him as they sang this last part together, their voices blending so flawlessly together.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

Annabeth laughed as they finished it and looked at Peter."So?"

Peter nodded and smiled. "I liked it much better that way."

He got up from the bench. "Stay here, I'm going to get Luke and Nico."

She nodded as he turned to walk away but was stopped when two guys appeared from the sound booth with amused expressions on their faces.

The blonde one spoke up. "No need, Peter."

The guy with dark hair smirked like he wanted to laugh. "We're already here."

Annabeth stood up and walked up next to Peter and held her hand out to the blonde. "Annabeth Chase."

He nodded at her and smiled. "Luke Castellan."

Luke pointed to the dark haired guy. "This is Nico DeAngelo. He'll be leading the band playing while we record today."

Annabeth nodded and held her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you."

Nico smiled and took her hand, "Likewise... that sounded great by the way."

Annabeth smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Dude. That song is awesome... Probably one of the best ones you've written so far."

Annabeth looked up and Luke who was talking to Peter who looked kind of tense, "Especially if she's singing it with you."

"I know, right!" Peter said fist bumping Luke.

They all walked into the sound booth as the band started filtering in. Nico started handing out chord sheets to the different guys as they made there way into the record booth to set up their instruments. Annabeth sat on the couch by the wall as she took all this in, she was about to record a song.

She smiled as she looked at Peter, he was talking with Luke about volume control and microphone feedback. She tuned out the conversation and just stared at him for a second, he really was a beautiful man. The only thing that seemed out of place was his eyes. She felt like they shouldn't be brown, the whole black hair- brown eyes thing didn't really go together. She didn't realize he had caught her staring until he was halfway to her, she blushed and looked down as he sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, she leaned into him. "Absolutely perfect."

Peter smiled and leaned into kiss her, his hand slid into her hair and she ran her hands up his arms. She really wanted to deepen the kiss when his teeth scraped against her bottom lip but not when they were surrounded by people.

So, she reluctantly pulled away just as Luke said, "You guys come up for air or what?" Peter turned and glared at him, Luke just smiled back at him. "We're ready when you guys are."

Peter rolled his eyes and pulled Annabeth up to with him. He led her into the record booth and handed her a some ear phones.

"It's weird at first, I know but you get use to them."

She watched as Peter put on his ear phones and leave one of his ears un-muffled by the large pads around the audio output. Annabeth looked back at the microphone in front of her trying to steady the uneasiness of her stomach as she slipped the ear phones over her ears. Nico winked at her and she grinned back at him just before she was suppose to start her verse.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

Nothing could have prepared Annabeth for the weirdness of hearing her own voice reflected through the ear phones. She now realized why Peter left one ear out un-muffled. Annabeth slipped the ear phones down her head and onto her shoulders, catching Peter in the eye as Nico turned the music down.

"That was so weird."

Peter laughed as he turned her shoulders toward him. "I tried to warn you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as he kissed her forehead and placed the ear phones on her ear but tucked the right one behind her ear instead of on it. "That should help."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He shook his head and looked back at Nico. "Let's try it again."

Peter turned back to Annabeth. "You okay?"

She nodded and turned back to the microphone stand as Nico started playing again. Annabeth closed her eyes as she started singing the verse again. It seemed to help, to not be able to see the others around her- to get lost in the song. When Peter started singing with her during the chorus she found it less weird- his voice blending with hers through her headphones.

Her eyes closed again as they headed into the climax of the song. She wasn't as shocked as she should have been when Peter decided to hit a few high notes that he hadn't hit while they were practicing. She just kept singing and willed her voice to carry itself into the end of the song without cracking.

When Nico played the last part of the song, Luke came over the loud speaker. "That was great but I think... we should try it a couple more times so that Annabeth is bit more comfortable. I have a feeling she's holding back on us."

Annabeth laughed. "I need some water and maybe a voice break." She turned to Peter and flashed a cheesy smile. He laughed and handed her a bottle of water as Luke replayed the song they had just recorded, she made a face on the parts that could of been better.

She turned to Peter. "He's right, we can do that better."

Peter laughed at her. "We can?"

She shrugged and took a large gulp of her water. "I can... I mean, I don't know about you."

Annabeth heard Nico chuckle, Peter turned toward him as Nico said. "I like her, she's good for your ego."

Annabeth laughed loudly as Luke came back over the loud speaker. "You guys ready for round two?"

They all nodded as Luke counted off and signaled for Nico to begin.

After an hour they finally had a recording that they were all happy with. Actually to say Luke was only happy with it was an understatement. He was ecstatic with it and declared that if Peter didn't win a Grammy for this song then the entire music industry were morons. Annabeth was sitting on the couch drinking her third bottled water when Nico walked up and sat down beside her.

Annabeth smiled at him as he settled in beside her. Nico looked at her for a long moment. "Peter is my best friend."

Annabeth nodded slowly as she realized where this was going. "He was hurt last year by a girl who broke his heart and I just don't want to see him go through that again. It affected everything about him, his music was darker and for a while there he almost didn't come out of his depression. He was really in love with this girl."

He paused thinking over his words she thought. "When musicians and artists fall in love, its different from normal love- its more. We use it as a muse and a catalyst for our work, in his case his writing. I don't think its a coincidence that he wrote this amazing song the night he met you."

She felt a radiant blush spread up her neck. "I know you guys just met but I see the way you both look at each other and I just want to say be good to him, he deserves a good girl. Someone who will love him, help him and support him and I think you may be the girl to do that." Annabeth looked over at Peter who was talking with Luke before turning back to Nico.

"I really like him."

Nico laughed and patted her knee. "I know."

He took a sip of his water. "Hey do you want to come back tomorrow? Peter told me your a wicked song writer and I have some chords and lyrics I need help with."

Annabeth nodded, "I should be able to, I have class in the morning but I'm free in the afternoon."

Nico smiled and called Peter over, "Bring her back here tomorrow and we can work on some music for... ah-" Nico paused and glanced at Peter out of the corner of his eye, "Percy's new album."

Annabeth turned to Peter as Nico walked away from the couch. "Percy Jackson?"

Peter pursed his lips like he was trying not to smile. "Yeah, I know you don't really like his music but we're trying to change his sound a bit for his next album."

Annabeth nodded and then laid her head on his shoulder. "Sure…. whatever."

Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder as Luke turned toward them. "Did I hear that right? You don't like Percy Jackson's music."

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "I never said that! I just think its a little shallow." Luke laughed loudly, Annabeth stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"It's a little ironic considering your boyfriend over there," He pointed towards Peter- whose face was set in a hard line, "wrote majority of his music."

Annabeth looked wide eyed at him for a moment, stumbling over her words. "I mean... uh." She stopped talking and looked down before glancing back up at the man she was sure she had destroyed whatever they were building.

"Sorry?" Annabeth asked.

Peter just tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Don't apologize I may have written the lyrics but that idiot over there produced all of it. Don't let him fool you, he's the 'pop' side of this partnership."

Annabeth looked back at Luke, he just shrugged. "It's sells." She turned back to Peter just as her cell phone started going off.

_So tell me girl if every time we  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you

Annabeth lunged for her purse while trying to hide the blush flaming in her cheeks. She quickly located her phone and pulled it out, running her thumb across the lock bar and answering it.

She put it on speak for good measure before speaking into the phone. "I swear on all the Gods I am going to murder you for putting that stupid ringtone on my phone."

Peter laughed from beside her, a silent vibration sitting beside her. Thalia laughed out-loud. "I thought it was hilarious and it still is. Why haven't you changed it yet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because you'll just change it another Percy Jackson song when I do."

"Right you are my friend... right you are." Her friend paused. "So, did you do what I asked?" Annabeth tossed a look at Peter before shaking her head. "Thalia I thought you were kidding this morning."

"Uh... no, what gave you that impression." Thalia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe the fact that Percy Jackson is an international superstar and there is no way I'm going to hunt him down to try and get you an autograph. Plus, there is no guarantee that he's here in this building right now." She felt Peter laugh again just as Luke spoke up- loudly with a stupid smirk on his face.

"He is here- in this building, right now."

Annabeth shot him a look as Thalia squealed loudly. "You have no reason to not get me an autograph now, if you come home without it I will show Peter all-"

Annabeth took the phone off of speaker really quickly and held it up to her ear. "Shut up, Thalia." Thalia laughed on the other end as both of the boys in the room guffawed.

"I'm hanging up on you and making no promises to bring you back an autograph. Goodbye." Annabeth hit the end button and turned to glare at Luke. "You got me into this mess, so you fix it!"

Luke held both hands up in surrender. "What! I was just stating the facts."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Peter as she crossed he arms over her chest. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on her face.

Peter sighed and turned to Luke. "Let's go get her that autograph."

Luke rolled her eyes before strolling to the door and opening it. Peter stood up and started walking toward the door- he looked back and realized Annabeth was still sitting in the same spot on the couch.

"Are you coming?"

Annabeth shook her head and smirked at Peter. "Nope. I'm staying right here while you guys go bug an international pop star for his autograph."

Peter chuckled. "Actually, we know him very well and he won't mind."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Okay... well. I'll be in here when you get done. I'm dying to play around in there." She pointed to the record booth where all the instruments were. "and then afterwards... maybe we can grab some food."

Peter smiled at her. "Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude, she is awesome." Luke said as they walked down the hall to find Grover, he had all of the pictures Percy used for autographs with him.

"I know." Percy said when they opened the door Grover usually hung out in while they wrote and recorded music.

After they had gotten Percy's _autograph_ they returned to the room to find Annabeth strumming one of the guitars in the recording booth. They walked in silently as she played, unwilling to let her know they were back.

Luke walked over to the sound board and hit record as she sang a very familiar but old song in a way that was beautiful and different. To say Percy was constantly surprised by this girl was an understatement- her was completely in awe by the amount of talent this girl held. He watched her as she closed her eyes and sang without abandon the words of an old familiar song made new by the hands of this girl he was falling slowly for.

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will._

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_'Till the end of time_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For, my darling I love you_

_And I always will_

_Always will_

Percy was completely and utterly mesmerized by the girl in front of him. The way she moved to the music she sang, the way she sang with her whole heart. You could really tell she felt what she was singing and wasn't just doing it because she had to. Luke called his attention over as she continued to strum and sing absentmindedly.

"You need to tell her who you really are."

Percy shook her head, "Not yet, I don't know how she would take it." He sighed and looked at her through the glass separating them. "When I'm Peter I don't have to hold any of the normal pretenses, I can be the person I want to be with her."

Luke shook his shoulder lightly. "Dude, your still Percy. Just because you told her your name was Peter doesn't mean you have suddenly changed. You've acted the same exact way you always do."

Luke looked back at Annabeth, Nico had come in and started playing the Piano with her. "She really likes you and from what I see, you being Percy Jackson won't affect her. She won't change because you're famous."

Percy nodded as Annabeth started saying something to Nico, his friend walked off and came back toward Annabeth holding a banjo. Percy watched as Nico handed it to her and then they walked with him to the drums.

"What are they doing?" Luke asked.

Percy's eyes were glued to the scene. "I have no idea."

Annabeth said something to Nico as she pulled the strap of the banjo around her shoulders while Nico sat down at the drums. Her fingers started strumming a beat on the banjo and then started singing some lyrics. She pointed to Nico while tapping the beat with her foot when she wanted him to come in.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

She stopped playing and looked at Nico, who was staring at her like she hung the moon.

As were Percy and Luke.

Percy couldn't stop the way his feet carried him into the record booth. "You can play the banjo?"

Annabeth's head whipped around quickly. "It's not something I…" She trailed off and cleared her voice, "I didn't realize you guys were back, I was just playing around."

Nico shook his head. "No, she wasn't."

Annabeth chuckled as Nico turned to her, a pleading lilt to his voice. "Annabeth, I'm going to need you to quit your day job and come work for us. Please. I need you."

Percy laughed.

"I was just playing around with an idea I had earlier. No, big deal." Annabeth said waving a hand in front of her flippantly, like it wasn't a big deal she had just wrote a song off the top of her head.

Percy walked up beside her and placed a hand on her cheek. "Writing something like that on the spot is a big deal. Nico is right, you're incredibly talented and I know for a fact that we would be honored if you would help us write some new music." Nico just smiled and nodded with Percy's words- emphasizing each word he was saying.

Annabeth looked away and shook her head before meeting Percy's eyes again. "I'll do what I can."

Nico threw a fist in the hair. "Yes!"

Percy laughed and looked at her. "Lets go eat, we can continue this tomorrow. I'll help you tonight write the rest of the song if you want me to."Annabeth nodded as she pulled the banjo over her head.

"I'm going to talk to Luke for a second." Percy turned on his heel and walked toward the sound booth.

"We _need_ to get Chiron in here tomorrow to listen to her."

Luke nodded. "No, shit Sherlock."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious."

Luke just shook his head. "So am I. While you were in there talking I took it upon myself to call Chiron. He'll be here while we're writing tomorrow- we can even let him listen to 'Just a Kiss' if you want."

Percy clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Awesome, we're heading out. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Luke waved as Percy spoke on the loud speaker. "Annabeth, you ready?"

She turned around, "Yeah." Percy watched as she hugged Nico and walked toward the sound booth, waving goodbye to Luke along the way. Percy laced his fingers with hers and they headed out the door and down the hall toward the front doors of the building.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as he pushed one of the big glass doors open.

She looked up at him and beamed. "I had a blast. Seriously. Today definitely classifies as one of the best ever." Percy smiled at her as he slipped a beanie over his hair- you couldn't be too careful with paparazzi around.

"Good, that's why I brought you with me today." Percy turned toward her, "Do you want to go back to my place and order takeout and finish writing? Or we can swim in the pool? Or we can just go to a restaurant."

Annabeth looked at him. "You have a pool?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, I do. I kind of live in a penthouse with a pool on the roof."

Annabeth stopped and just stared at him for a second. "You live in a penthouse with a pool on the top of the building in New York City."

Percy smiled and just pulled her to him. "So, the pool and takeout it is?"

Annabeth just nodded and pulled out her phone to text Thalia. Percy pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to his assistant, Travis. Asking him to remove all the pictures Percy had in his penthouse and all of the Percy memorabilia and put it in his office and lock the door.

Travis wrote him back a couple seconds later saying, _o__kay._

Before they arrived at his apartment he turned to Annabeth. "Do you need a swimsuit?"

Annabeth scrunched her nose up. "Oh yeah!"

Percy laughed and pulled the door open for her, completely disregarding his doorman. "I've got you covered."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Drew's number before turning to Annabeth. "What size do you wear?"

Annabeth stared dumbfounded at him for a moment before speaking. "Uh... I wear a small in the bottoms and a medium in the top." Drew picked up just as Annabeth finished speaking.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Drew, his stylist asked.

"It's nice to hear your voice, Drew. It's been a while." Percy said with an amused smile.

Drew laughed on the other end. "It's been like a week, idiot. I've been on tour with you for three months, I'm kind of sick of you."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. That's what the week off is for." He paused before saying. "I actually need a swimsuit for a girl- small bottoms and a medium top. I'll send Travis to pick it up."

Drew was silent for a moment but Percy could hear her shuffling stuff around. "Okay. I have one but you owe me a huge explanation Friday while you're sitting in my hair and makeup chair before the concert."

Percy chuckled as Annabeth lifted an eyebrow at him. "I know, I'll see you Friday."

Drew laughed and hung up the phone, Percy hit the end tab on his phone and turned back to Annabeth. She wore a guarded expression on her face, Percy thought back to his conversation with Drew and immediately saw the mistake in his words. He turned to Annabeth as the elevator door opened into his apartment and pulled her into his apartment and wrapped both arms around her.

"Drew is a stylist, I work with her. We have a work thing we're both attending Friday night." Annabeth blushed slightly. Percy kissed her cheek before pulling his phone out again. He shot a text to Travis to grab some food and pick up the swimsuit for Annabeth. He was quick to respond, saying he'd be there shortly.

Percy smiled and looked up from his phone before throwing it across the room and onto the couch. He was set on ignoring it for the rest of the night.

"Dinner and your swimsuit are on the way."

Annabeth was looking around at his apartment as she turned toward him. "How did you do all that?"

Percy pulled her into the kitchen. "I have an assistant."

Annabeth let out a soft sigh. "Oh."

Once inside the kitchen Percy walked to the refrigerator and opened it as Annabeth hoisted herself onto the top of the island counter. "Wine?"

"Sure, where are your glasses?" Percy pointed the cabinet behind her head as he tried to find his favorite bottle of white wine. He shuffled around the very few items he had in his refrigerator before spotting the large bottle on the bottle shelf. He decided to grab the red wine as well before he closed the door.

He turned around and saw Annabeth already sitting up on the island counter top with two glasses sitting beside her.

"Red or White?" Percy asked as he held up the two chilled bottles.

"White." Annabeth answered right away.

Percy laughed and put the Red Wine back into the refrigerator. He uncorked the white and poured him and Annabeth half a glass each before he placed it back into he refrigerator as well. She grabbed her glass as Percy grabbed his, she brought it to her lips as a small smile played on her face.

"What?" Percy asked as he took a sip of his drink.

She shook her head and put her glass down. "I still can't get over how insane this whole thing is."

Percy chuckled to himself as he leaned against the counter top facing her. "Yeah, its pretty rare to find a handsome bachelor such as myself still single."

Annabeth laughed. "I mean, I can leave if you want me to. Wouldn't want to interrupt your bachelor status and all the single ladies I'm sure you have fighting for your attention."

Percy scooted close to her. "I don't want their attention."

Annabeth blushed as Percy leaned over to kiss her. Annabeth met him in the middle and touched her lips lightly to his. He reached over and cupped her cheek with his palm and angled his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip waiting for Annabeth to give him permission to kiss her deeper.

She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. Percy walked carefully between her open legs on the counter top just as she opened her mouth, pulling his bottom lip between her own parted lips. He smiled and deepened the kiss as Annabeth wound her hands into his hair.

What a pair they made.

Two people who hadn't dated anyone in a while and very wary of love standing here doing the very thing they were so against. Percy knew from talking with her the last few days that she was slow to take relationships to the next level. Usually he was too but there was something about her that made want to abandon all reason. He wanted to jump head first into a deep and meaningful relationship with a girl he had met two days ago. He knew he sounded insane but he couldn't help the way he felt.

Annabeth grasped his biceps and gasped into his mouth when he wrapped both arms around her tiny waist. The glasses of wine forgotten as a warmth started radiating throughout his entire body. Percy knew that if they didn't stop soon then he wouldn't be able to stop what his body would do next.

Percy could already see how easy it would be to detach his lips from hers and kiss a trail down her neck. He could see how easy it would be to lift the hemline of her shirt up and pull it over her head. He could sense that Annabeth was thinking the same thing as she made slow circles on the bare skin of his lower back. When she had snuck her hands under his shirt he didn't know.

He moved his head slightly and started trailing kisses down her neck- doing exactly what he thought about doing a minute ago. The way her hands were moving over his back was sending shivers of pleasure and want through his body. Annabeth sighed as he kissed a patch of skin just below her ear. Percy was about to lift the hemline of her shirt over her head when he heard the elevator ding. He very reluctantly pulled away knowing Travis was about walk into the kitchen.

He planted a kiss on her forehead as he heard feet shuffle across the hardwood floors. He looked into her eyes and saw that she had wanted the same thing he did in that moment. Whether that was good thing or a bad thing he didn't know. They had only known each other for two days and already he felt this unyielding and deep connection to her.

Percy felt the need to reassure he didn't do this often but Travis decided then to make his presence known, he cleared his throat.

"Hey man." Percy greeted.

Travis just nodded and set the food and the swimsuit down, Annabeth laid her forehead on his shoulder not looking up. Percy could see the deep crimson covering her cheeks out of the corner of his eye. Percy stayed perched between her legs as he waved goodbye to Travis. His assistant shot a smirk at Percy and shook his head before walking out of the kitchen.

Percy didn't speak until he heard the elevator door open and then close. He lifted her chin so that he could look at her beautiful face. Annabeth just laughed quietly to herself and kissed him on the lips before she pushed him back and hopped off the counter. She walked to the other side and started pulling out take out containers of chinese.

He watched her for second imagining what it would be like to have her as a girlfriend. He could sense her want and need to take care of someone and Percy wanted it to be him. He watched as she pulled two plates out of a cabinet, he wondered vaguely how she even knew where the plates were. He watched the small smile on her lips as she made him a plate full of food. He smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped both arms around her waist.

Annabeth laughed and leaned into him as she continued emptying containers of food onto plates meant for them. Percy kissed her neck lightly as a feeling of contentment washed through him, tonight he didn't feel lonely.

He sighed at the thought, for the first time in a long time he didn't feel lonely in his to large apartment.

For the first time he felt like maybe, just maybe he had found someone to share all of this with. Someone who would support him and kick his ass if need be, someone who would look beyond the money and the social status.

As Annabeth finished up he finally saw the reason why people settled down and got married- _belonging._ It was feeling like he belonged with someone, it was the feeling of knowing someone belonged to him. It was a feeling of knowing where he belonged.

Something he hadn't known for quite some time.

Percy smiled as he realized that standing here with his arms around Annabeth, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere.

With her.

* * *

**Editing this story has turned out to be a huge undertaking... UGH... I feel like I'm rewriting this entire thing... I'm not- but it does feel like that editing over 8,000 words. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! **

**Trying to edit these chapters as I get free time! **

**For those of you just joining us, this is a reposted story that use to have an M rating, don't worry this story is T and will _not_ have an explicit sex scene. **

**3-12-15 (almost two years since I posted this story originally) **

_**Until next time- WElaine21**_


	3. Author NOTE- Read it, don't skip

Hey Guys!

I've had lots of people ask me if I'm going to add all of my stories back. I don't know- at this point probably not. If you're desperate to read some of my stuff go to thestoriesoftheseven . tumblr . com - this is a group page I am apart of that has some drabbles I have written and it has the FULL LENGTH Falling for the Devil Master Post. So, if you missed the epilogue or just want to reread this story go the that page. You will have to scroll a bit but it's there.

Life is busy and I have NO idea when I'm going to update again.

Just be patient.

Thanks.


End file.
